Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Superconducting digital technology has been developed as an alternative to CMOS technology, and typically comprises superconductor based single flux superconducting circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions, and can exhibit typical signal power dissipation of less than 1 nW (nanowatt) per active device at a typical data rate of 20 Gb/s (gigabytes/second) or greater, and can operate at temperatures of around 4 Kelvin. Multiple Josephson junctions and inductors can be provided in a specific arrangement to provide a Josephson transmission line to propagate data signals in superconductor computing systems.